Inevitability
by ThatStilinskiGirl
Summary: "It's simple Bane, an eye for an eye, you take the most important person from us, we will do the same." Alec has been taken by enemies that Magnus hasn't encountered in many years. He soon discovers they are the reason for his misfortune, and more importantly begins a journey to save the one person that means the most to him.
1. Chapter 1

The crescent moon hung above the city of London, half obscured by the clouds, sending an eerie glow down onto the streets and alleyways.

A group of hooded figures strode down the darkened streets, unseen to anyone, an intentional move, for once their mission was to not draw attention.

They reached their destination, striding through the door, without even a single motion of welcoming.

The man was waiting for them, seated in an overstuffed armchair. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, his cat eyes glimmering in the darkness, hands placed in his lap expecting their visit.

"What a lovely surprise," His voice was cool and smooth, completely unabashed.

"Magnus Bane," One of the men took down his hood, revealing his lilac skin and black eyes.

"Elias Wood," Magnus teased, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"I imagine you know why we are here tonight," Elias spoke, tilting his head to one side.

"Of course, I presume you're angry," Magnus raised an eyebrow, surveying his unwelcome visitors.

"Furious rather," A woman spoke, but Elias raised his hand to silence her.

"You killed our commander,"

"That I did," Magnus replied, his voice continuing on the same level, complete calm.

"You must understand that we don't take kindly to you destroying our work from the last two hundred years,"

"You sound remarkably calm for someone who's lost their main purpose in life," Magnus smirked, locking eyes with Elias.

"Warlocks are good at hiding their emotions, you should know that."

"I was under the impression; due to the recent spike in both Downworlder and Shadowhunter deaths; that your commander was of malicious intent,"

The group of Downworlders in front of Magnus remained silent.

"I did what had to be done Eli," Magnus said calmly, clasping his fingers together in front of him.

The lilac skinned warlock shot a glare at the calm man where he sat and then gave a small smile. "So be it Bane, but believe me, this is not the end,"

The group of cloaked warlocks turned to leave as Magnus gave a low chuckle.

"What do you plan to do Elias?" Magnus' eyes shined, a hint of jovial amusement hiding behind his cat pupils.

Elias smiled back, his smile not reaching his eyes. "You know as well as I do, how long a warlock can hold a grudge,"

And with that the group left, leaving Magnus in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you guys seen Maia?" Bat came running over to the three boys who were leaning against the back wall of Magnus' apartment; which was currently filled with Downworlders, blue flashing lights illuminating their strange features.

"Nope sorry," Simon said, staring at his glass of undrunk punch, and then back at the tall boy.

"Damn it, I can't find her anywhere," Bat mumbled as he disappeared back into the crowd; looking uncomfortable as two faerie girls tried to rope him into dancing.

"Poor guy," Jace chuckled as he downed his fourth drink in the last ten minutes.

"Lucky guy," Simon remarked, as he surveyed the crowd of bodies; dancing and grinding against one another.

"Oi, what about Izzy?" Alec said, elbowing Simon in the ribs.

"Yeah, I mean he's lucky because um," Simon stammered but stopped when he saw the playful glint in Alec's eyes.

"Right joking," Simon said, awkwardly, still not used to Alec's strange sense of humour.

"Speaking of Izzy, where is she?" Jace asked, propping his elbow against the wall; turning to face Simon and Alec.

Simon didn't get to reply as a blonde woman strode past them, a scent of vanilla wafting over to them as she passed.

Jace's head immediately turned, Simon's quickly followed, as the woman began to make her way into the crowd. And Jace was off, Simon right on his heels, disappearing into the crowd behind the woman.

"Hey Jace! Simon!" Alec's confused voice followed them, but they ignored it, continuing on the trail of the blonde.

Cursing under his breath, Alec took off through the crowd, ignoring the disgruntled voices as he pushed past people. They were heading towards the spare bedrooms.

"Jace! Simon!" Alec repeated, but still they ignored him. The blonde woman wasn't in sight, and Alec had a suspicion that this woman was a warlock, intent on tricking the boys.

As he rounded the corner, he frowned. Simon and Jace had disappeared.

"Guys?!" He called, annoyed; realising they were probably just playing a joke on him. "Very funny, I'm not falling for it, I'm going back to the party!" He tried to sound threatening but it didn't come out well.

He turned to move back to the party, but someone blocked his way. Before he could react, his world went black and he hit the wooden floor with a loud bang.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace woke up on his back; staring at the ceiling of Magnus' second bathroom. He frowned for a second, taking in the patterned tiles above him before sitting up straight and looking around.

"What the hell?" He mumbled under his breath as he realised fully where he was. And the fact that he didn't remember how he'd gotten there.

Standing up; he exited the bathroom and was immediately greeted by Simon, who was looking just as confused as Jace felt.

"Do you remember what just happened?" The boy asked and Jace shook his head.

"Where's Alec?" Jace continued the questioning, wondering where his parabatai had ended up.

"I don't know," Simon shrugged. "I don't remember anything,"

Jace wasn't that worried, though he did feel a strange numb feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well let's go back, somebody's bound to be missing us," Simon said, a pang of nervousness in his voice.

"Let's face the battle," Jace sighed, only half aware of the now spreading numbness inside of him.

* * *

Alec woke in darkness, his whole body aching. Where was he? He tried to sit up but something forced him back down.

"Glad to see you're awake," A voice echoed from the darkness and as quickly as it had come the weight on Alec's chest was gone.

Alec opened his mouth but the voice stopped him before he could say a word.

"I'd advise you don't speak Alexander," Alec frowned, looking into the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of the owner of the disembodied voice.

And then he was blind. A bright blue light filled the room, burning a semi-permanent blotch in Alec's vision.

"Where am I?" He asked, surprised that he was even speaking aloud.

"That's a good question," The voice came out again, and this time, it was met with a body. A tall man, with lilac skin and black eyes was standing in front of him, surrounded by a group of cloaked figures.

"You're a warlock," Alec stammered, suddenly ten times more afraid for his life.

"Very observant Lightwood," The warlock laughed, clicking his fingers in amusement. As he did this; the cloaked figures removed their hoods, revealing an array of unusual features that marked them as Lilith's children.

"Why am I here?" Alec asked, his eyes darting from each individual warlock. "Who are you?"

"My name is Elias, and these are my," He paused, glancing at the group of half-demons. "My friends,"

"Why am I here?" Alec repeated, concerned he was just dreaming now.

"Magnus Bane," Elias continued, but without elaborating. Alec tried to speak, but found his voice was gone again.

"We'll tell you in good time Shadowhunter," A woman stood forward, her hair a vivid blue with elongated earlobes and dark red eyes.

"Do it Amelie, let Bane know we've got him," Elias smiled, before taking a step back, as Amelie raised her hands; red sparks flying between them.

And then excruciating pain. More agony than Alec could have ever thought possible. His skin was scorching from the inside out, his veins boiling and his heart felt about to burst in his chest. He screamed, he couldn't stop, his whole body was burning.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace was now acutely aware of the uncomfortable feeling in his body. He and Simon had given up their search for Alec, he was probably sulking somewhere, his non-party personality getting the best of him.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked, watching as Jace squirmed, trying to figure out where the pain was coming from.

"Yeah fine," Jace replied absently, as they re-entered the main room in the apartment.

"There you are!" Clary's demanding voice called out as the fiery redhead stormed over to them.

"Clary!" Simon exclaimed, as she reached them.

"Where the hell have you guys been?! I've been freaking out for the last hour and a half!"

Jace and Simon frowned at each other; they hadn't been gone that long had they?

"An hour and a half?" Simon stammered, as Jace looked down at his girlfriend.

"Yes, an hour and a half," Clary repeated, through gritted teeth. "What have you been doing?"

"I don't know," Jace said, but he wasn't really listening to what Clary nor Simon was saying. The pain was starting to burn, like someone had lit a match against his skin.

"Jace?" Clary asked, a hint of concern cracking her fury. When he didn't reply, Simon waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yo, Herondale," Simon's voice was a distant echo, his vision was blurring and the pain was so intense. And then he screamed. It was quickly followed by exclamations of concerned partygoers.

He collapsed to the floor, the cool wood below him barely soothing the burning that somehow wasn't his own pain. Faces appeared above him. Isabelle. Maia. Clary. Simon. Magnus. And then it clicked.

Reaching up he grasped Magnus' hand; catching the warlock by surprise.

"It's Alec, something's happening," And then he passed out, granting him sweet relief from his second degree torture.

* * *

Alec stirred, his eyes barely open, to block the light that was shining in his eyes. His head felt like it was about to explode. He winced, as he tried to prop himself up on his elbows; before realising his arms were so weak they couldn't handle any weight.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes, to find himself in a cell, not unlike those that the Clave had trapped Jace in. Small and dark, aside from a singular window that was allowing sunlight to have a weak welcome. He also noticed the shackle that bound on his hands to the wall.

But that wasn't what shocked him; almost making him pass out again. As he glanced at his hand, he realised his whole body was covered in scars, white familiar scars. His eyes rolled over the rest of his body before he understood; the pain, the complete torture he'd experienced, the warlocks must have stripped him of his marks.

There was a loud banging noise and a shaft of light shone straight towards Alec.

"Welcome back," It was the same voice as before. Elias was standing above him, the cloak was gone, and he was wearing a suit.

Alec tried to speak again, but his throat closed up and he choked.

"Speaking would be futile right now, Shadowhunter," Elias chuckled, putting his hands into his suit pockets.

"I'm not particularly interested in spending much time with you, so I will try to keep this short Alexander." He paused, and Alec felt a strange sense of irony in that he was obviously trying to create tension.

"Magnus Bane is a long time enemy of ours, we don't appreciate that he gets to live in happiness whilst we are exiled to this dungeon!"

Alec raised his eyebrows, but Elias wasn't paying attention.

"It's simple Alexander, he took something we love, so we take something of his. But you won't love him for long Alexander, I mean, why would you?" Elias gave a low laugh, before leaving the room, the heavy metal door banging shut.

Alec was left in darkness, he hadn't noticed that Elias had removed the window in the dungeon, he was alone. Helpless.


	5. Chapter 5

The party was over within seconds, Magnus got everyone out of the apartment and slammed the door loudly, locking it firmly. Simon and Maia lifted Jace from his place on the floor and quickly put him on the couch.

"What does he mean something's happening to Alec?!" Isabelle asked, her voice creeping in hysteria.

"I don't know, but he felt something," Magnus said, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

"Wake him up then! Do something!" Izzy continued, but Magnus merely sat down in an armchair, gazing at the unconscious boy. He clicked his fingers absently, and Jace's eyes shot open. He didn't look to be in pain anymore.

"Jace?" Clary whispered, perching on the edge of the couch, putting a hand on his leg.

"Is Alec okay?" Jace stammered, sitting up sharply, then wincing as he did.

"That's the question we should be asking you," Maia stated, folding her arms, a look of slight concern playing across her face.

"I don't know, I just know that he's in pain, or was, I mean, I just thought he was in the house, sleeping, but I've never felt pain like that before."

Magnus was watching Jace intently, trying to pick words up that could lead him to Alec.

"Someone's hurting him Magnus, that I can feel, but it was unlike anything I've ever experienced, no demon could hurt that much, I have no idea what they've done."

"What who've done?! Jace what's happened?!" Izzy's hysteria reached a new level.

"I don't know! Somebody must be doing something-," His words were cut short as his arm filled with pain, so sharp, it buckled and he collapsed.

"Jace!" "What is it?!" "Are you okay?!"

Jace didn't speak for a moment, the pain had subsided, but pictures were flashing through his mind, a dark place, red sparks, an evil laugh.

"Red sparks," He managed to mumble, before a wave of echoed exhaustion struck him and he felt himself falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

They were hurting him again, they'd left him alone for a long time, his body had begun to adapt to the pain he was experiencing, but he now knew that had been their plan.

"You have to give me a turn, Elias, it's not fair that you get to do all the damage!"

"You stripped his marks, you know full well, you are the one who caused him the most pain!"

Alec almost laughed as he lay limply on the stony cave floor. He could hear the sound of water cascading into a cavern, but the place was so dark, he couldn't see anything.

"Chain him up then," Elias' voice came through, defeated. Amelie gave a satisfied grunt, and Alec was hauled off the floor. Cold metal greeted his wrists, and they cut viciously into his skin, and his body was pressed against the slimy, limestone walls.

"Take his shirt off," Elias commanded, and Alec felt a chill breeze, it was oddly relaxing on his wounded chest.

"I thought we'd go with medieval torture, to begin with at least," Amelie spoke, and there was a murmur of agreement.

There was a sudden illumination, Alec could see blurred figures, all dressed in cloaks. The cavern was huge, with corridors running off in all directions. Alec had been right, there was a waterfall, the water however was vivid green.

"M-medieval?" Alec stammered, before he could stop himself.

"Scared, Lightwood?" Elias laughed, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Amelie conjured something out of mid-air, and Alec almost screamed when he saw the wire whip she now held in her hands.

His skin already began to ache, to burn, as she strode towards him.

"This is only the beginning," She whispered, so only he could hear. And then she raised the whip.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec's mother had told him, just before his first hunting mission, that nothing hurt more than the poison of a demon. It was obvious to him now, that his mother had never understood the real pain of stripping runes.

Even now, a day later (or at least, he thought it was a day later), his skin still burned like white hot coal, combined with the fresh red marks that scattered his body from the whip. He gingerly touched the long gash that took up the entirety of the left side of his face and winced, he could feel where the metal had collided with his skin, had torn the flesh. It was almost like reliving the experience again.

No, his mother had been wrong about the demons. He'd been poisoned by a Greater demon, he remembered the way he'd felt after that. It was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling, the torture they were putting him through. It was only now that Alec realised the extreme danger that warlocks were to Shadowhunters, and how little he knew about the warlock world.

* * *

It was almost midnight before Magnus emerged from his bedroom, where he had retreated hours previously.

He looked completely dishevelled, his once carefully gelled hair was askew, the spikes flattened as if he'd been running his hands through it continually. There were bags under his eyes, and the usual sparkle that lit up his cat pupils was missing. He looked dreadful.

Isabelle stood up, knocking Chairman Meow who had been sitting on her lap to the floor. He growled indignantly before slinking underneath the sofa.

"Have you found him?!" She exclaimed, her voice stirring both Clary and Simon who had fallen asleep on each other, in the armchair.

"No," Magnus said, his voice maintaining a sarcastic tone as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Then what?" Isabelle snapped back, her voice taking on an unusually mean tone.

"Izzy," Jace said, his voice still weak. He was still lying flat on his back on the sofa, but his eyes were open and he looked better than he had before.

"Jace, I'm not going to sit around and look pretty, while Magnus does absolutely nothing!" Izzy hissed at Jace, her hands inching down to her whip at her waist.

"Isabelle seriously!" Simon exclaimed, standing up from the armchair and moving towards his girlfriend. "We all want to find Alec, but yelling at the people who are trying is not helping." He put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

Izzy slumped, her face falling into an expression of despair. "Sorry," She mumbled to both Magnus and Jace, before throwing herself into Simon's arms, burying her face into his shoulder.

"So have you got anything?" Clary asked, crossing her legs underneath her, still half asleep, but attempting to focus.

"I think I've figured out how to find where he is." Magnus said slowly, like he was unsure of his own plan.

"Which is?" Maia asked, from her corner of the room, where she'd been standing since Magnus had retreated to his room.

Before Magnus could answer the question, there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, the door flung open, and two people entered the apartment.

"My apologies Magnus, I figured it was urgent." The woman said, as she stepped over the threshold, followed by a taller man.

"Thank you for coming." Magnus replied, his voice still shaky.

"Are we going to make small talk all night?" Simon asked, still holding Izzy in his arms. "Time is of the essence, well at least that's what I got from all the writhing around and crying." Clary shot him a look but he merely ignored her.

"Tessa?" Jace asked, heaving himself to a sitting position, staring at the couple who were now standing in the centre of the room. The man was shaking water droplets out of his hair, while the woman closed a large yellow umbrella.

"Jace," Tessa smiled, looking from Magnus to Jace, and then back again.

Clary whipped around, a look of surprise on her face at the unexpected visitors.

"What's their purpose?" Maia asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Tessa's got a power I think might come in handy." Magnus replied, still looking at Tessa.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're going to have to explain to us the situation first Magnus." The man said, looking confused.

"Right sorry Jem." Magnus said, shaking his head.

"Alec's gone missing." Maia explained.

"Not missing, kidnapped!" Izzy said, who seemed to have regained her composure now.

Tessa paused for a moment, her eyes darting from each person to the next. Then something seemed to dawn in her face and she turned to Magnus. At almost the same time, Jem seemed to realise the same thing, and grabbed Tessa's hand protectively.

"This is a big ask, I know." Magnus said, his eyes focusing on the woman. "I wouldn't ask if I had another way."

"I'll do it." Tessa replied, her voice calm.

"Tessa, you haven't done it in years!" Jem muttered, as if hoping no one else would hear his words.

Tessa didn't even look at him, her eyes still focused on Magnus.

"I'll do it." She said once more, her voice firmer and more convincing than before. "Just tell me when."

* * *

Alec had taken to watching the small flecks of light that darted in and out of the small window in the corner of the room. It was the only thing that could take away the pain that still burned like fresh wounds.

As he watched the light dance off the ceiling in miniscule patterns, it was interrupted as the door opened.

Elias was back, his eyes glinting. His body flinched almost automatically, already preparing for the next bout of torture he was about to endure.

Elias hauled him to his feet, his fingers digging into Alec's arm, as he pulled him out of the room, down the dark corridor.

They entered a large cavernous room, it was the same room that he'd been in earlier. It was bright in the cave now, the lights were hovering in the air, like small fae.

"Well, well, he's still alive." A voice echoed, it was a man, who emerged from the shadows. His skin was a light grey colour, and his eyes glimmered red and dangerous.

"Ren, we weren't expecting you back so soon." Elias said, his voice shaking slightly. The other man gave a low chuckle.

"You required my expertise, I will come."

Elias let go of Alec, letting him collapse to the floor, his knees too weak to support him anymore.

"Let's get on with this." A bored voice entered the conversation, and Alec flinched again. It was Amelie's cold tone.

"Patience," Ren spoke, his footsteps echoing around the cavern as he approached Elias and Alec. "Also tell your friends, there's no need to hide."

From the shadows around the large room, men and women emerged, lowering their hoods. Alec wondered if they spent all their time, just hiding in the shadows waiting for one of their leaders to call them out.

"Very well, pick him up." Elias' commanded, and Alec felt himself being hauled to his feet again. Two thickset warlocks were seizing both of his arms, and they were forcing him to walk. To the edge of the pit, where the waterfall was cascading into darkness.

"Tell me Lightwood, are you a good swimmer?" Amelie's voice was almost jovial now, like she was excited.

Alec felt panic creeping up in his stomach. The pit was endless, the dark grey water pounding consistently, Alec wasn't sure if there was even a bottom, after all the warlocks hadn't stopped surprising him since he'd been taken.

"She asked you a question boy." Ren spoke sharply, and the two warlocks shook him violently.

Alec stayed silent, he wasn't sure if that was cowardice or bravery. He'd stopped caring.

"Stupid Shadowhunter." Ren muttered, clicking his tongue angrily. "Pathetic."

An enormous force sent Alec flying forwards, over the metal railing, plummeting into the pounding water below.

He wasn't sure how he even survived that fall. He shouldn't have. But he was going to drown, the water was raging, pounding. He was going to die, he was sure of it.


End file.
